<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Island Of Love by LegoTheNarwhal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484084">Island Of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTheNarwhal/pseuds/LegoTheNarwhal'>LegoTheNarwhal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance, maybe? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24484084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTheNarwhal/pseuds/LegoTheNarwhal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own idea or AU of the characters from She-Ra joining a "love island" show, of course this means that ships will be changed and switched, there will be brief flings between different characters, and lastly I will try to keep it somewhat PG might change later on if I see fit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Show Is On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please be detailed on your feedback about this, again brand new and I appreciate your ideas of ships on this, so please give me those sweet comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A ray of sunlight was caste through the plain cream colored drapes landing directly on Adora's face the warmth made her smile gently but the light was nearly blinding even through her closed eye lids. With a groan she opens her pale blue eyes to look at her phone laying on the night stand reaching over too grab it off its charger. She rolled over with a huff to avoid the blinding light feeling the same warmth spill across her back, Adora unlocked her phone seeing a few messages from her friends wishing her luck today. <em>Why is everyone wishing me luck? </em>she thinks to herself.</p>
<p>The realization hits her with the force of a semi truck, how could she forget what today was, how could she forget to set a alarm to board the plane on time. Adora jumped out of her twin bed throwing the sheets off of her before stumbling over her own feet landing on her stomach.</p>
<p>"Ugh seriously?!" she says out loud to no one but herself climbing back to her feet and running to her closet to pull out a black suitcase big enough to have a full wardrobe inside of it. "Out of all the days I am late to something this one is the worst." she mutters to herself. </p>
<p>Scrambling to shove as many clothes into her suitcase without organizing anything she runs around her apartment chasing down the toiletries she might need as well as a quick snack for breakfast. <em>No workout this morning </em>she smiles to herself, Adora liked working out she was always fit years of hard work gave her the definition of muscles that most people drooled over. </p>
<p>Finally shoving her swimsuit into the top of her crammed suit case she decided it was time to try and zip it up. After what felt like many minutes and some curse words the thing decided to give in and zipped completely closed. Sitting back on her heels Adora changes into a pair of clothes that wasn't considered pajamas, but again it was borderline sweats and a loose fitting hoodie could definitely count as pajamas.  </p>
<p>Grabbing her passport, her wallet, and shoving her phone in her pocket Adora hurries to the door snatching her previous breakfast left on the kitchen counter, opens her front door taking one last look inside of her small apartment before turning closing her door, with the lock set in place she heads down the hallway suitcase trailing behind her. <em>Just to think a few months from now I will be back here, hopefully with someone</em>. She thinks to herself.</p>
<p>The ride to the airport was infuriating mainly due to traffic but Adora finally managed to get to her destination with only 30 minutes until boarding time. Paying for the taxi, and getting her large suitcase out of the trunk she runs towards boarding and security. </p>
<p>Getting through security Adora runs towards her flights boarding hall with only a few minuets to spare. She hands over her passport and ticket to the airline attendant smiling and panting from running with a 40 pound suitcase dragging behind her. <em>This counts as my workout for the morning. </em></p>
<p>Walking down the hall to her plane and finding her seat she sits down the uncomfortable closeness of people around her made her unsettled. Pulling out her phone she sent off a few texts to her friends saying she boarded the plane and was headed out to the unknown island. The island, the show, she actually had gotten a spot on the show Island Of Love. Cheesy as it sounds she was thrilled to have gotten the phone call from the producer saying she got a spot on the show. Leaning back in her seat closing her eyes she felt the plane take off before falling asleep. </p>
<p>"Hello passengers thank you for riding with us, you have arrived at your destination. Have a fantastic day!" the rough mans voice sounds out startling Adora awake alongside the people bumping her shoulder walking down the aisle. Unhooking her seat belt from her waist she stands up stretching her limbs before heading out of the plane to retrieve her luggage. </p>
<p>Her phone starts buzzing the second she takes it off airplane mode messages and missed calls. Still pulling her suitcase behind her phone in hand she notices a text with an unknown number as the ID. "Please look for the driver holding a sign with your name on it. And again welcome to the show." Adora looks up and around her noticing people with signs, finally landing her eyes on a tall tanned man his sign had her name scrawled across it. Smiling she approaches the man "Hello I'm Adora." he looks down at her slightly "Follow me ma'am the car is this way." he says with a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>The sleek black Mercedes was so polished it looked like it was just brought from the factory. <em>Wow they mean business </em>she thinks to herself sliding into the backseat, the leather letting her glide into it comfortably. The driver closes the trunk before getting into the drivers seat, pressing the start button made the engine purr to life the sound was pleasant to Adora's ears. </p>
<p>There wasn't much conversation between her and the driver so she decided to check her social medias on her phone scrolling for at least 40 minuets before the car suddenly pulled into a parking lot. The building was elegant and looked high class, Adora looked down at herself mentally slapping herself for wearing these clothes. The car rolled to a stop "We are here ma'am." the driver says before getting out of the car. </p>
<p>Adora pushes the door open closing it behind her. She walks over to grab her suitcase smiling at her composed driver "Thank you very much, have a good day." he smiles back at her "My pleasure ma'am you have a good day as well." getting in his car and driving away Adora stands there dumbfounded in front of the building. Her phone buzzes again the message reading "Adora please go inside the building, you have the choice of changing into your swimsuit if you desire.  You have a few minuets to change before a boat driver comes to pick you up to travel to your new home for the months to come." </p>
<p>She makes her way inside the building a happy woman walks over to her "Please head down the hall you will find room for changing on your right." Adora nods walking down the hallway tugging her suitcase behind her.</p>
<p>Changing into a two piece white swimsuit with gold trim along the top half of her suit, she ties the gold string behind her neck admiring herself in the mirror. The swimsuit showed off her toned six pack, and her defined leg muscles. She shoves her other clothes into the suitcase taking out a pair of white Nike slides and slipping them on her feet she walks out of the room with suitcase in tow. </p>
<p>Walking back down the hall she sees a man with a crisp white shirt and tan cargo shorts, his straw hat hanging in one of his hands, he's talking to the woman from earlier. He turns his attention to her "Hello, I'm your boat driver I will be driving you there to the island. Please follow me I will carry your luggage for you." his voice was warm with a accent to it. "Thank you so much" Adora says back smiling. </p>
<p>The ride to the island was rather bumpy considering the small waves, her ponytail whipping around occasionally smacking her in the face. The boat pulls up to the dock of a beautiful island, a large mansion sitting not far away the building was beautiful. Elegant like the previous building, white walls and large clear windows decorated it perfectly. The man gets out of the boat grabbing the suitcase easily holding it rather then pulling it behind him. </p>
<p>The pair walk to the front of the large home. "Here you go just go through those doors and you are set." the man says placing the suitcase down for her. "Thank you." Adora turns to the door and opens it walking inside. The air is fresh and cool unlike the humid outside, she shuts the door behind her. Her phone buzzes "Welcome Adora please leave your luggage where it is, it will be brought up to the bedroom, please walk down the stairs to the outside. Be prepared to meet your potential love interests." Her heart hammers in her chest from nervousness as she glides down the stairs. </p>
<p>Walking out the open day room doors that connect to a large kitchen and living room she finally walks down the stone path. Figures start appearing her eyes catch a few groups of people. <em>I have to be the last one here that's beyond embarrassing. </em>As she gets closer a a figure walks towards her.</p>
<p>"Well hello gorgeous!" a lightly tanned man with a mustache says, his dark brown eyes scan her from head to toe a dark purple headband adorning his forehead holding back his short dark purple dyed hair. His dark blue swim trunks had sailboats on them.</p>
<p>"Hello, I'm Adora" she says back sticking out her hand, he places his firm calloused hand in hers grinning widely. </p>
<p>"I'm Seahawk." His grin never leaving his mouth. He lets go of her hand, as a shorter woman approaches the pair. "Hi there! I'm Glimmer" she smiles her voice high pitched. Her swimsuit was a conventional one piece the color of lavender with a diamond shape cut out of the chest which showed of her cleavage really well. Adora noticed before moving her eyes back up to her face. Her soft features made her attractive along with her tanned skin, her shorter hair dyed to a light pink. </p>
<p>Adora felt herself blush slightly before speaking "I'm Adora nice to meet you!" she says back as the shorter girl pulls her in for a friendly hug. "Wow. You are... you must workout." Glimmer says pulling back with a dark shade of pink on her cheeks. </p>
<p>"I do thank you for noticing." Adora says smugly. Glimmer blushes harder before clearing her throat. "Come meet the others!" she says grabbing her hand leaving behind a smiling Seahawk. </p>
<p>Glimmer pulls her further towards a large pool with lounging chairs along the edge of it, off to the right is a canopy with a few day beds underneath it. <em>Wow this place is beautiful, not to mention so are the people. </em>she grins to herself. They approach the couple of groups that have merged into one circle. A tall muscular woman with dyed white hair is talking loudly waving her arm around "- and then I finally got the motorcycle to stop!" everyone laughs around her. </p>
<p>The woman telling the story was wearing a black two piece that had wide shoulder straps. She was grinning widely, standing next to her was a shorter woman, she looked to be about Glimmer's height if not a little shorter and tanned as well, her light purple hair was pulled into two pony tails which cascaded down to her hips. Her swimsuit was a two piece but the top was a inch away from her swim bottoms, the dark purple suit had a white diamond on her top in the center of her chest.</p>
<p>"Wait Scorpia how could you logically get the motorcycle there in the first place, according to my calculations you should have not been able to-" "Ah new person!" the short woman says squealing "I'm Entrapta! so nice to meet you!" her voice high pitched with excitement. </p>
<p>Everyone turned their attention to Adora who suddenly became very self conscious of her appearance. "Hello." she says with a smile everyone closes around her. A tall tanned woman with bright blonde wavy hair sticks out her hand smiling "Hi! I'm Perfuma!" Adora shakes her hand "Adora" she smiles back. Perfuma was wearing a pink two piece but had a green sheer gown around her shoulders. </p>
<p>Two men approach her as Perfuma steps back letting go of her hand smiling. "I'm Bow" he was tall and dark toned his smile was bright he radiated a positive vibe. His swim shorts have little red hearts all over them. "i'm Adora nice to meet you." she smiles at him. The second man is taller he smiles slightly his white hair slicked back his swim trunks were plain white with a single black stripe down each thigh they match his light skin tone nearly perfectly. "Hello Adora I'm Hordak. Pleasure to meet you." His voice sounded almost robotic. </p>
<p>They back up, a woman stepped closer her hair dyed blue pulled back into a braid that went down one of her shoulders. "Mermista nice to meet you." Her arms were crossed over her chest, her one piece swimsuit was blue nearly the shade of her hair but lighter it had triangles of material missing on her sides show casing her deeply tanned skin nicely. "Adora." she says back smiling lightly. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of chatting with the others they finally decide to break apart into their own little groups. Adora walks over to the far side of the pool taking off her slides she dangles her legs into the clear water. A shadow is cast over her she turns to look up at the sun blocker over her shoulder and is greeted with two miss colored eyes one gold, one blue. <em>Woah</em> Adora blushes standing up clumsily. </p>
<p>"Hey Adora." her voice sounds sultry. "Uh hi?" Adora says. </p>
<p>"I'm Catra." Her eyes scan Adora's body slowly, methodically. </p>
<p>Catra was wearing a two piece maroon swimsuit, the top was strapless, showing off her defined collarbones. her curly brown hair flowing down her back. <em>Oh wow she is fit as ever.</em> Adora blushes moving her eyes back up to Catra's to see her raising one of her eyebrows. "Nice to meet you." Adora's voice cracks and she coughs into her hand from embarrassment. </p>
<p>Catra chuckles lightly "Oh the pleasure is all mine princess." she grins putting her hands on her hips.</p>
<p>Suddenly Scorpia calls Catra over yelling something along the lines of "Make us drinks"  Catra snickers saying "Duty calls, we can continue this conversation later. See you around, <em>princess.</em>" She says it while gently tracing a stiletto manicured black nail down Adora's arm gently. </p>
<p>"I look forward to it, Catra." Adora says blushing and smiling. She watches Catra turn and walk away her hips swaying perfectly. Adora turns back to the pool dangling her legs into the cool water. </p>
<p><em>This is going to be fun. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Let The Dust Settle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things settle down on the island, some more interactions between our beloved characters.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there readers, I will try my best to keep up on these chapters. Please be patient with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun began to sink behind the beautiful clear blue water casting a deep orange and pink color into the sky. Adora sat watching the sun disappear, after meeting everyone she had decided to try and tan a bit before the sun lost the fight to night time. </p><p>Hearing laughter behind her Adora looked over her shoulder to see Catra laughing at Scorpia's impression of a robot. Adora stares her up and down admiring the view greatly, before Catra turned her head towards her and smirked noticing the staring happening. Adora turned her head immediately feeling embarrassed at being caught. She heard light footsteps coming behind her. </p><p>"Hey, princess." Catra says holding a drink in each hand. Adora stands up from her place by the pool.  "Princess? Why do you have to call me that." She says smiling looking slightly down at Catra.</p><p>"You look like the princess type to me." Catra says back holding out one of the drinks.  Adora hums and grabs the drink from her companion it smells fruity with a sour tint to it. She takes a sip of it feeling her throat burn slightly by the alcohol. It was very good and she couldn't stop herself from taking another sip of the concoction.</p><p>"Woah this is really good, what is in this?" Adora says looking into mismatched eyes, the sunset casting a beautiful haze on them, really showing off the single gold pupil. </p><p>"Well now princess, why would I tell you my secret?" Catra says grinning widely her perfect white teeth shining brightly. </p><p>"I'm beginning to think you like me." Adora says back smiling smugly. Catra blushes <em>So that's how to get under</em> her<em> skin.</em> </p><p>"Like you? I don't think we're quite there yet, attracted to you most definitely." Catra says back sipping her drink, her eyes never leaving Adora's.  Adora smiles before sipping on her drink</p><p>"You're not so bad on the eyes yourself." She says scanning over the shorter woman's body. <em>Where did all this confidence come from?</em>  "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are flirting with me." Catra says taking a small step closer her smile never leaving her full lips. </p><p>"You're just now catching on to that?" Adora says back finishing off her drink the alcohol leaving a burning trail down her throat. Catra looks down at her finished drink taking it from Adora's hand. Adora notices the contrast in their skin tones.</p><p>"I can make you another if you'd like, princess." Catra says holding the now empty glasses.</p><p>"But you have to come with me if you want another." she adds with a smug smile. "So you do like me!" Adora says back laughing while Catra gently shoves her shoulder with a cold glass in her hand.</p><p>"I do not!" Catra says back smiling turning around and beginning to walk away.  Adora decides to follow the woman, catching up to her brisk pace walking side by side towards the bar area where Bow is talking to Seahawk and Glimmer. While the pair approaches Adora accidentally nudges Catra's arm with her own. </p><p>"So, princess what do you for a job?" Catra says.  "I'm doing a paid internship at a software company." Adora says back "What do you do?"</p><p>"I'm a bartender, I thought that was a little obvious." Catra replies looking over briefly at Adora with a grin on her face.  They reach the bar finally Catra goes around the other side of it setting the glasses down. She glances up at Adora who is now leaning on her arms against the counter top. Catra pours the ice cubes down into a nearby sink rinsing out the glasses before drying them with a hand towel. </p><p>"Bartender. That's interesting how long have you been doing it for?" Adora watches Catra's movements, they are graceful and calculated.  "For around three years. I've learned how to mix drinks since before it was legal for me to drink." She adds the last part with a smug grin.</p><p>"Now princess, what would you like?" she leans forward her hands on the counter tilting her head to the side slightly.  "Surprise me? I want to see what you can do." Adora says smiling.</p><p>"Well I can show what else I can do besides mixing drinks sometime." Catra replies with a wink. Adora blushes. "Slow down speed racer, make me a drink first." Adora says with a pink tint on her cheeks.</p><p>"Your wish is my command, princess." She says with a bow before turning around looking for a specific choice of alcohol.  "Hey Adora!" a woman's voice pulls Adora's attention away from Catra's toned back. It's Glimmer who is walking towards her smiling. </p><p>"Oh hey glimmer." Adora says back smiling pushing off the counter to turn her body the direction of the now approaching woman.  "What are you up to?" Glimmer slides up next to Adora. Catra is busy pouring what looks like a flavored schnapps into a drink mixer. </p><p>"Waiting for my lovely bartender to make my drink." Adora points her thumb to Catra who looks over her shoulder smiling lopsided before turning her attention back to her task. </p><p>"Oh nice! Hey Catra right? Do you think you could make me a drink too?" Glimmer says sounding hopeful before turning her eyes back to Adora. "Well since you asked nicely, let me finish this one first." Catra says while pouring another type of alcohol into the mixer along with ice. </p><p>"Thank you so much!" Glimmer replies smiling.</p><p>"After your drink would you want to come hangout with me and those two boys?" Glimmer says motioning behind her to Bow and Seahawk who are in fact singing a song together. </p><p>Adora looks at Catra and back at Glimmer. "I would love to, Catra want to join us?" Catra turns around shaking the mixer by her head. </p><p>"Maybe, maybe not princess." she continues shaking the mixer "Let's see how I feel after making these drinks." she stares straight into Adora's eyes. </p><p>"Oh come on, please?" Adora says back. "Yeah join us Catra!" Glimmer adds.</p><p>"Two against one, not very fair." Catra says still smiling. "Fine." she turns to the glasses she cleaned out earlier one of the glasses now had ice in it she begins pouring the drink mix into the glass.</p><p>Catra grabs the glass and slides it over to Adora smiling.  Adora sips the drink this time its more sour and tastes like apple.</p><p>The burn down her throat is light, Adora smiles "You are insanely good at this." She says raising her glass up a bit. </p><p>"It is my job princess." Catra says back crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"What do you want?" she says looking at Glimmer.</p><p>"Gin and tonic, please!" Glimmer replies. Catra turns around and proceeds to make the drink that was ordered.</p><p>"So Adora have your eyes on anyone yet?" Glimmer asks while Adora is mid sip of her drink, causing her to sputter some out of her nose.</p><p>"Uh" Adora looks at Catra's back and then back over to Glimmer. "I might, too soon to tell honestly." She sips her drink once more before setting it down on the counter. She finally starts feeling the warm buzzing feeling spread through her body from the alcohol. </p><p>Glimmer looks at her and smiles "I have an idea of a few people myself." </p><p>"Here you go." Catra slides the glass toward Glimmer. Turning around she pulls out a few shot glasses before pouring what looks like vodka. She downs two shot glasses like they are nothing. Adora stares wide eyed. </p><p>"What?" Catra says a light blush on her cheeks. Glimmer sips her drink humming in approval. </p><p>"Shot contest?" Adora hears a mans voice behind her, turning attention towards it. It's Seahawk. </p><p>Bow approaches smiling "Shot contest!" Glimmer laughs "Let's do it!" she chimes in. </p><p>Adora smiles "Okay who goes against who?" she looks between each of the people. </p><p>"Free for all, I bet I can beat every single one of you." Catra says leaning on the counter top grinning. Adora can't help but notice her very nice cleavage. </p><p>"Shot contest adventure!" Seahawk says in a sing song voice. While Catra pulls away from the counter top to pour vodka into multiple shot glasses placing each of them in front of each person in the little group. </p><p>"Whoever downs the most shots wins." Catra says. "Do we have a prize for the winner?" Bow says. <br/><br/></p><p>"Oh yes! There should totally be a prize for getting absolutely hammered!" Glimmer says slapping the counter with her hand. </p><p>Catra looks directly at Adora "A kiss." </p><p>Adora feels her jaw drop while the other three whoop and cheer agreeing with it. "Whoever drinks the most gets to kiss whoever they want. Loser has to down a special knockout drink I make." </p><p>Everyone besides Adora hollers and begins talking smack to eachother. Adora can't take her eyes away from Catra's. <em>This is intentional.</em></p><p>"Okay. 1...2...3...Drink!" Seahawk says downing his drink grimacing. The others down theirs slamming the glasses down on the counter top. Adora's face contorts as the alcohol burns her throat.</p><p>The group keeps drinking the shots after round six Adora is very much drunk. And apparently so is Bow. Catra keeps downing the shots like water. </p><p>"is so nice being here. why you guys so pretty?" Adora slurs out. "Pretty sure someone is hammered. Want to keep going Adora?" Glimmer asks with a tinge of concern in her voice. </p><p>"Of course I'm going to keep going! Give me 'nother!" Adora says sliding the shot glass to Catra who eyes her up and down. Bow suddenly falls against Seahawk knocking the two over. </p><p>"Cutting both of you guys off after this next round it's official." Catra says leaning back crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>"Glimmer help me!" Seahawk says trying to push Bow off of him. Bow pushes himself up Seahawk looking up at him. Glimmer begins to walk over to help the trapped Seahawk. When Bow leans down and kisses Seahawk on the mouth. </p><p>Seahawk seems caught off guard by it for a few seconds before kissing back his hands on Bow's chest. Glimmer stares her mouth open. </p><p>"Holy shit!" Catra laughs loudly "I did not see that coming!" </p><p>Bow pulls back finally before rolling off of Seahawk. "Oh boy, oh woooooooow" He says blushing covering his face with his hands. </p><p>Seahawk clears his throat a small blush on his cheeks before standing up and tugging on Bow's arm to hoist him up Glimmer helps draping one of Bow's arms around her shoulder. "Okay we should take him to sleep this off." Seahawk nods his head putting Bow's other arm over his shoulder holding his arm.</p><p>"Thank you for the drink Catra, see you guys in the morning!" Glimmer says Seahawk mumbles a thank you before the trio walks away towards the large house.</p><p>Adora slumps against the counter looking at Catra smiling, her face is red from the alcohol. Catra looks at her raising a eyebrow "What?" she says. </p><p>"You are very super duper pretty." Adora says propping her face up with a hand. Catra blushes slightly "And your eyes are like WOW!" Adora continues.</p><p>"Okay princess last drink then you seriously need to go to sleep." Catra pours her one more shot of vodka alongside one more for her. </p><p>Adora swallows the alcohol grimacing "Okay but will you stay with me?" Adora slides the glass over to Catra nearly falling on her face.</p><p>"Stay with you? Like in bed?" Catra says almost in disbelief. Adora hums and nods yes. </p><p>"Wow already getting into bed with you, never thought it would be possible princess." Catra says smiling before going around the bar to help Adora stand upright. </p><p>"You in bed with me sounds reallllllly nice Catra!" Adora says. </p><p>Catra grins putting her arm around Adora's waist her long nails digging lightly into her hip. Adora feels a pool of warmth shoot through her body at the touch. She wraps her arm around the shorter woman's shoulders leaning into her fully. </p><p>"Wow you are heavier then I thought princess." Catra says as they begin making their way to the house. </p><p>"Shut up. Take me to bed!" Adora shouts the last part of the sentence.</p><p>They manage to go upstairs with a lot of the effort being put on Catra. The room had multiple beds lining the walls they looked like king sized beds. It was dark in the room some of the beds being occupied. Adora couldn't see in front of her or make out any of the people in the beds.</p><p>Catra finally found an empty bed and pushed Adora onto it "Where's your suitcase princess?" Catra whispers close to her ear.</p><p>"'M not sure." She replies scooting up onto the bed rolling around on it "So comfy" she says. Catra shushes her "Wait here don't move I'll be right back." </p><p>Adora doesn't know how much time passes by she's on the verge of falling asleep when she feels something poke her in her toned stomach she grunts opening her eyes. "Wake up you need to change, I'm giving you my clothes to borrow for the night." Catra whispers. She grabs Adora's arm pulling her up and leading her to the bathroom. </p><p>"Can you manage by yourself princess?" Catra says turning the light on and shutting the door behind them. "I don't know." Adora slurs </p><p>"Ugh fine. Okay turn around for me." Catra nudges her so Adora can put her hands on the bathroom counter. Catra gently unties the strap holding up Adora's swimsuit top. Adora grumbles and tugs it off. Catra pauses for a minute and hands a over sized T-shirt with a faded band label on the front of it. Adora manages to get her arms through it but Catra has to help tug it down her torso. </p><p>"I am never getting you wasted again." Catra mumbles. Adora turns around and smiles drunkenly at her "But you get to see me without clothes on." She giggles.</p><p>Catra sighs looking away before holding out a pair of gray sweats for her to wear. Adora looks at it trying to understand what Catra wants. "Oh my god seriously?" Catra says sounding mildly annoyed. </p><p>She kneels down in front of Adora moving her left foot up to stick into the pant leg repeating the process on the other leg. She stands up pulling the sweats up Adora's firm thighs blushing. Adora giggles again. </p><p>"Didn't think you would help put clothes on. Rather take 'em off." Adora says still giggling. "You are annoying." Catra says back. </p><p>Catra leaves the swimsuit top on the counter grabbing Adora turning off the light and opening the door to lead them back to the bed. They manage to get to the bed without waking up the others. Catra puts Adora down on the bed going around to the other side to slip under the covers. Adora fumbles with the covers before finally getting under them as well. She turns to Catra facing her.</p><p>"You are pretty." Adora tries to whisper Catra scrunches her face. "You need to brush your teeth." </p><p>Adora giggles "Can I be little spoon tonight?" The previous insult flying over her drunk head. </p><p>"Ugh spooning really?" Catra says. Adora's face falls a frown pulling her features down. "Oh fuck. Fine roll over." Adora giggles and smiles stupidly. </p><p>She rolls over and feels Catra's warm body press up against her own. She reaches behind her under the blanket to pull Catra's arm over her torso. Catra's breath tickles the back of her neck she snuggles closer pressing her ass into Catra's front hearing her breath hitch. </p><p>"G'night beautiful." Adora slurs. </p><p>"Goodnight princess." Catra replies before Adora finally falls asleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Not So Rude Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First pairing up of our characters. Will they get to choose who?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow I am so neglectful to this already, apologies to all of you have been waiting for this. To make up for it I will make sure to push out more chapters quickly. Again so sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Bright, it is too bright. </em>Adora shuffles further under the blankets. <em>Ugh my mouth tastes like something died in it. </em>She tries to switch her current laying position only to discover she can't move, a arm is draped around her waist and she can hear shallow breathing. <em>Oh god, OH GOD. What did I do last night?!. </em>A groan comes out of whoever is spooning her, Adora's eyes snap open she pulls the blankets off of her face. Wincing painfully at the lit up room. </p>
<p>The body behind her stirs slightly dragging their sharp nails across her hip bone. Adora gasps and blushes <em>Catra? wait CATRA!? </em>She sits up abruptly effectively pushing the hand off of her skin. Looking down to her right she sees Catra in all of her sleeping glory, she blushes harder. "Catra?" she whispers. No response, "Catra?" she says louder  that earned her another groan. </p>
<p>"What?" Catra says groggily without opening her eyes. "What did we do last night?" Adora says with a tinge of panic in her eyes, "Did we...?" She trails off hoping she didn't have to say the next part of the sentence out loud. That finally made Catra open her mismatched eyes, peering up at the frantic look on Adora's face. "God no!" Catra says quickly, I helped you inside, you got so hammered you could hardly walk." Adora sighs with relief. </p>
<p>"Oh thank god." She groans putting her head in her hands. "Geez am I that bad princess?" Catra says sitting up and scooting to the side of the bed away from the blonde. "What no! no not at all!" Adora says loudly removing her hands from her face. "I just... you know what nevermind. I'm going to go use the bathroom." Adora turns sliding her legs off the bed and standing. </p>
<p>The pain shoots up her neck and into her head she nearly doubles over from the pain. The constant throb only seems to be getting worse <em>Ugh I need ibuprofen </em>she sways slightly on her feet, glancing down she notices that the clothes she's wearing aren't hers. She looks back over at the now standing brunette who is looking her up and down stretching her arms above her head.</p>
<p>"You lost your suitcase, so I gave you mine to borrow." Catra says nonchalantly. Adora gives her a knowing look "Thank you." Catra stares back a devious smirk finds her lips "I helped you change by the way, it was a nice experience." Her smirk gets bigger when she notices Adora blush so hard she resembled a tomato. Adora quickly turns to head to the bathroom. </p>
<p><em>Note to self: Never drink again. </em>She thinks to herself <em>I need my suitcase </em>she groans in frustration exiting the bathroom in search of the rogue suitcase. To her surprise Glimmer is standing in her pajamas talking adamantly with both Catra and Scorpia. Adora looks around the room noticing that everyone has left the beds, she can't help but think about who slept with who in the beds her thoughts are interrupted by Glimmer calling out her name. </p>
<p>"Adora! How's the hangover?" Glimmer says walking over to her grabbing her arm and pulling her back to the two others. "I've been better, thanks for asking. But can we tone it down?" She replies. "Oh sorry!" Glimmer lets go of her arm crossing her own. </p>
<p>"Hey Adora have fun last night?" Scorpia says with a friendly smile. "Oh she definitely did Scorpia." Catra chimes in before Adora can say anything. Adora looks at Catra "I don't remember a part of last night." She says blushing slightly. "You don't remember Bow kissing Seahawk?!" Glimmer says too loudly causing the blonde to wince "Oh sorry" Glimmer says more quietly. </p>
<p>Adora tries to push her brain to remember it, but it only makes her head hurt worse. "No I don't." She says glancing at Glimmer. "Anyone seen my suitcase by chance?" She glances around. "I think its in the far corner!" Scorpia says excitedly "That's where I found mine yesterday." Adora goes around the trio briefly exchanging a glance with Catra who hasn't taken her eyes off of Adora. </p>
<p>There sat her suitcase on the far wall she sighed in relief before bending over flipping it onto its back, and unzipping it to get her items out of the overly packed case. The trio continues their conversation as she shuffles through the plethora of clothes, she finds what she's looking for and also finds her toiletry bag. Standing slowly to avoid making her head explode she turns walking briskly to the bathroom. </p>
<p>"I'll see you guys downstairs?" Adora asks stopping to glance at the three women. They all mumble agreements and smile. She continues her trek to the bathroom when a hand wraps around her wrist halting her walk. "I would like my clothes back after you're done." Catra says. Adora turns around "You'll get them back, thanks again for lending me them." She smiles down at Catra. "Anytime princess, need help getting those clothes off?" Catra smirks her hand still holding the blonde's wrist. Adora hold Catra's stare "Are you offering to help me?" Adora smirks back raising a eyebrow. </p>
<p>Catra blushes removing her hand <em>So that's how to get under skin? </em>Adora smiles with amusement. "Maybe another time princess, see you in awhile." Catra says walking away hips swaying.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Adora finishes her shower changes into a new bathing suit but puts a plain white T-shirt and a pair of loose fitting red basketball shorts over her swimsuit. Finding her pair of slides she decides she's able to make it downstairs, especially after taking the much needed ibuprofen. She puts her hair up in its signature pony tail before marching down the stairs. Laughter and talking rings throughout different rooms of the first floor. <em>Right kitchen I need a smoothie or something. </em>Adora walks down the hallway towards the kitchen, turning the corner finding a small group of people chatting sitting on the couches and chairs. </p>
<p>Adora finds a bowl of fruit on the counter and decides she really isn't in the mood to make something, she picks up the apple rinsing it in the porcelain sink before biting into it thankful to finally have something in her stomach. Mermista approaches her "Heeeey girl, how's it going?" She leans against the counter top across from Adora. She swallows her bite of apple before replying "I'm alright, just never drinking again." She smiles at Mermista. </p>
<p>"That's good to he-" she's cut off by someone yelling "We need to go out to the pool everyone I got a text saying so!" Adora thinks that the voice belongs to Entrapta. Mermista spares a glance at Adora before shrugging and walking to the sets of doors that lead to the outside. Adora bites into her apple chewing and following behind everyone else. </p>
<p>Everyone gathers around the pool talking among themselves Adora continues eating the apple when a arm brushes up against hers. She looks to her side not surprised by the smirk adorning Catra's face. "Hey princess" she says. "Hey Catra" Adora says around a mouthful of apple before swallowing and smiling at her. Before they can continue Entrapta squeals loudly "Oh guys! This is so exciting we get to vote on who we think should be paired together!" everyone looks at each other "What a great experiment! Oh I will have to log everything!" she squeaks out happily. </p>
<p>A chorus of dings and notification noises erupt through the group, Adora fishes her phone out of her pocket with the hand that isn't occupied and reads the message "Please vote for the pairings you think would match well together, type in the two names and repeat this five times." Adora looks over at Catra who is finishing reading the text message and smiles. "Okay princess I think we got this." she says smiling up at Adora. </p>
<p>She walks away to type out her answers leaving Adora alone. Adora types and sends five different texts with ten different names <em>Fun even including myself. </em>She stalks off to throw away her apple when another text is sent she hears distant notification sounds.</p>
<p>"The votes have been put through. We will send messages to two people at a time, please proceed to the bedroom when you receive a text, your other half will meet you there. From there you will be choosing your bed." </p>
<p>She continues her walk to throw away the apple anticipation making Adora happy, and nervous she waits and waits. Finally heading towards the pool <em>A swim will do me good </em>she approaches it taking off her shirt revealing her plain black bikini top. Her phone buzzes in her shorts pocket, hastily yanking it out of the pocket she reads the message and makes her way to the bedroom. </p>
<p>Holding the white T-shirt in one hand and her phone in the other she climbs the stairs two at a time before rounding the corner and walking into the bedroom, some people are coupled up already sitting on the various beds chatting. Seahawk and Bow are talking on one bed Bow is blushing, Adora can't help but smile at the two. Hordak is talking with Entrapta <em>No surprise there </em>Adora thinks to herself. She feels a tap on her shoulder and turns around quickly. </p>
<p>The mismatched eyes stare back at her own and Adora knows her smile is huge at this point. "Hey Adora." Catra says and Adora feels the light blush start on her cheeks "So we're partnered up?" Adora says back "Would appear so, princess. Pick a bed." Catra says smiling up at her. Adora looks around noting that Mermista and Glimmer are paired and have taken the far corner bed, next to them is Scorpia and Perfuma are next to them. Adora finally decides to go with a bed away from the others. </p>
<p>She sits on it and Catra follows suit "Any reason why you picked one away from the others?" she says smirking "I like my privacy you know." Adora says back they sit next to each other at the end of the bed. Everyone's phone's go off the messages reading the same.</p>
<p>"Congratulations on your pairing, enjoy your evening." </p>
<p>Adora puts her phone back in her pocket then decides to put her shirt back on "Oh boo covering up already?" Catra says pouting slightly, Adora blushes. "Yes but I think I'll go back down to the pool eventually. You can join me if you'd like" Catra stares at her for a moment "We'll see, princess." </p>
<p>"Sooo..." Adora starts "How do you want to do this?" she gestures between the two of them. Catra looks thoughtful for a brief second "Well we already spooned, we already flirt, I vote we take a little bit of time to get to know each other." Adora nods her head "Okay that works for me." she smiles at Catra "Dibs on little spoon tonight though" Catra says smirking. </p>
<p>"I'm never drinking around you again." Adora groans shaking her head "Well that's too bad I like drunk, flirty Adora." Catra says laughing. Adora enjoys the sound of her laugh more than she'll ever admit to anyone, she just smiles back at Catra. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>